Alphabet Challenge: F is for FURY
by toobeauty
Summary: This is being reposted as it has been turned into a short series. Let me know what you think! Now Complete!
1. F is for FURY

Title: F is for FURY. 1/3

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not Phai would be among us, living under my "protection".

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Alexander went out of his royal tent near the bank of the river as soon as the messenger had announced the arrival of one part of his Army, but what it was more important was that among his men there was a brunette with blue eyes General that could take his breath away.

Everyone thought that their relationship would finish when Alexander got married to Roxane but it didn't; being now 35, they were still so much in love as when they started when they were 15. Alexander had been thinking about their incoming twentieth anniversary and he decided that he would do something special for his lover, very intimate and, if possible, away of curious eyes.

Alexander was standing outside his tent; Nearchos, his navy commander, was next to him and laughed loudly when he listened to Alexander whispering "ten months". He looked at his King's face and could see a man totally in love, his two coloured eyes were dancing with joy because they have distinguished his soul mate, wrapped up in a red cloak over a navy blue chiton, his auburn hair like flying in the air and his big and strong frame sitting in its full height on his precious mare.

"You are lucky, Alexander, to have such an amazing man by your side" said Nearchos.

"I know" the King said sighing at the approaching rider.

"He is not only a pretty face, he has proved several times his loyalty as well as his intelligence in very serious maters" the Cretan seaman added.

"Of course, I have never doubted about his skills".

As he was getting nearer, Hephaestion's features were more defined and Alexander could see those beautiful cerulean eyes he liked to get lost in.

"You were also lucky when your father decided that he should join the Cavalry and not my navy; if not, I'd have claimed him and gave him my full attention; I'd not have got distracted by wives and eunuchs." Nearchos said.

Alexander looked at him seriously and answered:

" I needed a heir, that's why I got married and Bagoas, well, he was a mistake" he replied.

"Yes, I understand the question with Roxane but the "mistake" is still around" Nearchos said with an angrier voice.

"Not anymore, he is now at the service of the queen and sleeping in the harem again." the King explained.

"Why did you do that?" the commander asked his friend.

"Because I recognized it was a mistake and from now on, I won't neglect my Phai any more".

The man of his desire was now at the entrance of the campsite and he, as well as the rest of his men, was greeted with shouts. Alexander could see that there were more followers at the back of the troops, children and women. Hephaestion stopped his march and let all the men enter the camp and then, to the king's dismay, a young and beautiful woman approached his General and gave him a lovely look and set a hand on his bare knee, Hephaestion looked at her and nodded with his secret smile, the one that only Alexander was allowed to see, especially because that tiny smile was reserved for their most intimate moments.

Alexander paled in seconds and Nearchos, who was still standing on his side, outstretched his hand to hold him. The King couldn't believe his eyes, his loyal and handsome Phai has taken a woman and to put the matter worse, he couldn't say a thing as he had a wife and another lover.

The general approached the King, dismounted and bowed slightly while greeting:

"Joy to you, my King" the blue eyed man said with loud voice.

"Joy to you, general Amyntor, hope your trip back was fine." The king replied seriously.

"Yes, it was, Thanks to Zeus, we are all safe but really tired, so if you may excuse me, I'd like to take a bath and some rest before I give you my report "

"Of course, general, take your time and send one of your pages whenever you are ready."

"Nearchos, glad to see that you are joining us, I really missed our conversations" and greeting the other man, he set his strong arm on the Cretan's shoulder and set off towards his tent, speaking in a very happy mood.

Alexander remained in his place for some minutes, trying to understand what had happened. He turned round and entered his tent. He went to the cabinet near his desk, poured some wine and sat on his bed, looking at the table which had been set for two, full of all Phai's favourite food and sweet treats.

On his way to the tent, the general's knees went weak but his friend Nearchos steadied him firmly as he had done before for his King.

When they entered the tent, the brunette man let himself fall on the couch.

-"Thanks, Nearchos, I'd not have been able to do it without your help, my friend."

- "There is something you must know, Hephaestion, he has left him"

- "Oh! But there will always be another one and I don't think I can tolerate anymore. I am still weak, my recovery is still very slow" and I don't have the strength to fight for him. I've already taken my decision and I don't want to suffer anymore, Nearchos, I can't." answered the general with tiredness.

- "But he has changed, my friend, you should have seen how his eyes lighten up when he saw you coming and how they darken when your woman touch you. I think he got the wrong impression"

- "It wasn't my intention, but maybe that will help to make our break-up easier" Hephaestion suggested.

- "Do you think so? Why after so many years have you taken this decision? This will break his heart, you know."

- "No, it won't, Nearchos, he is strong enough to get over me and he has others to comfort him."

- " It is not me who should say this but he told me that …" but he was interrupted by Hephaestion

- "So say nothing!" he said with a grumpy voice. "I need to rest Nearchos, my body hurts but my head is really killing me"

- "Rest, my friend, we will meet each other at dinner time" and saying that he left the tent.

Hephaestion sat on his bed, took out his red cloak and put it inside his chest, he then unlaced his leather boots and moved his toes gently; the large and deep wound that was along his left thigh and stomach was still infected, it had the shape of a half moon and even though he had been taking care of it properly, it hadn't healed yet.

He lied down on his cot and a sweet smell invaded his nostrils, it was a scent of honey and mint, a combination that Alexander used to wash his hair with, he began looking for the object that held the smell and he found a new chiton resting under his pillow, it should be one of Alexander's welcome presents. At the sight of this, his heart got heavy with sorrow and a pang of deep pain settled in it. He didn't want to take that decision but it was necessary. His firm resolution had nearly came into pieces when he saw Alexander so sad; in that moment he had only wanted to run towards him, hug and kiss him with all the love he had been nursing in his heart in the last ten months. He had missed him so much that he had even had nightmares.

Meanwhile, Alexander was still in his tent, his pages were a bit nervous because there was a mortal silence inside it. They could only listen to the King's pacing along the tent and his footsteps sounded heavier and heavier.

In a moment, a whisper started and the only distinguishable word was "Why?" "Why?" "Why?". The whisper became louder until it turned into a loud shout. Fury had taken control of the King and he was smashing things against the floor, being his first target a small bust of Hephaestion he had on his bedside table.

His eldest page Theo entered the inner chamber but he was sent out and banned to enter again. Theo ran out and entered Hephaestion's tent but the General was dead to the world, he really looked exhausted; so he went out to look for another Companion. Nearchos saw him running out of the general's tent and thought that something wrong had happened.

"Theo, slow down, what's the problem with Hephaestion?"

"Hephaestion is not the problem, it is the King, he is destroying the tent and he is yelling and calling names. I am really afraid, my lord."

"Don't worry, Theo, everything will be better in the morning, I hope so" Nearchos said.

Two hours later, the king stopped with his rant and stepped outside his tent and in that moment, he saw the same young woman going out of his Phai's tent, he also saw her stopping by the entrance and saying "Take care Tion, see you later."

"By Zeus's balls, he was tired to talk to me but he wasn't that tired to be onto her" Alexander murmured with an angry voice.

He felt his wrath rise in his body and decided that enough was enough and that if Hephaestion didn't want him in his life but he wanted her, that was what he would get but by Megaera, HE, the King of Persia and the known world, wouldn't make his life easy from now on.

* * *

Author's note: the Furies were three goddesses of vengeance: Tisiphone (avenger of murder), Megaera (the jealous) and Alecto (constant anger). Another name for them is the Erinyes.  
Without mercy, the Furies would punish all crime.


	2. Megaera is JEALOUSY

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I will try to post next chapter by next week. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Megaera is Jealousy.**

Alexander stormed back into his tent and shouted Theo's name and the young page entered immediately.

"Theo, go and wake up General Amyntoros, tell him I need that report now, I won't wait longer or tolerate laziness "

Theo ran to the general's tent and found him sitting on the camp bed, with his pale face transfigured by pain. The young page nearly cried when he saw the deep wound and its reddish surrounding area.

"Sire, do you need my help? Do you want me to call the doctor? That wound looks really bad" he added worriedly.

"It is fine, Theo, Megara has just cleaned it, that's why it is so reddish and it hurts so much" Hephaestion explained.

"Oh!, well I won't be so worried if your woman knows how to take care of you"

"This is just between us, she is not my woman, she is my childhood friend, she used to live in Pella when we were children and then I lost track of her. I met her again while I was wandering around a market. As she wanted to go back home, she accepted my offer of joining our Army and she has been taking care of me since I got my wound" the brunette said and sighed when he finished.

"That's fine, General, I won't say a word. By the way, the king requests your presence in his tent now, he say he needs the report of your campaign."

"Of course he does" said Hephaestion smirking. "Take this report to him and inform that I'll be with him as soon as it is possible. I want to take a long bath and change my clothes"

The page went back and transmitted the General's message. The king was not happy but he couldn't do anything else. He should recognize the man would be dead on his feet after his long ride back.

Time later, Hephaestion asked the guards standing outside the royal tent to announce his presence to the king; one of them went inside, came back shortly, and granted him entrance.

Alexander was really nervous, his lover was standing no further than two metres away from him, in full uniform and so straight that he looked like a marble column. But there was one thing that could have escaped anyone but never the accurate sight of the king, his Phai – yes he was still His Phai in his mind and heart – was in pain and he has been trying hard to hide it by masking it with cold facial features.

"I am here as requested to give you my report, Sire" said Hephaestion solemnly.

"Take a seat, General. Have you already eaten?" asked Alexander trying not to let his voice tremble.

"No, Sire, I've just had the time to rest for a while, bathe and change my dirty clothes" explained the brunette.

"So feel free to eat and drink whatever you wish; in fact the dinner was one of my treats for you, but as you are accompanied now, I didn't want to intrude" said the king with pain in his voice.

"You didn't have to trouble yourself with this" Hephaestion whispered.

"Well, I assumed I was welcoming back my lover after a separation of ten months …"

Hephaestion didn't know what to say, Alexander was right, they had parted in good terms but Hephaestion had already had the idea of breaking up, based on Alexander's endless lust for the Persian eunuch Bagoas and his uncontrolled drinking.

"That is true, Alexander but this time apart had helped me to realize that Parmenion was right, we should give up our relationship, especially because you have a queen and a baby on its way" explained Hephaestion, avoiding the king's face.

The king looked at his General with an open mouth, he couldn't believe what he was saying and so he spitted his following words:

"Since when we do what Parmenion says? When did we ever let others run our own lives? Why do I have to renounce to the only man I have ever loved?" shouted the King.

Hephaestion looked at him and calmly said:

"Because that is what you say but it is not longer what you feel and I am just tired. I won't tolerate more any man telling me that I am your whore, your lap dog or your toy boy. I am none of those things but what it hurts me most is that the man who is supposed to love me with his whole heart, had never said a word to stop them"

"But once you told me that you were man enough to fight your own battles" Alexander replied.

"Yes, that's right but you'd never offered the help you'd have offered to any other of your men" Hephaestion tried to hide the real significance of the breaking up.

"I don't understand why you are making a fuss over it, Hephaestion" said Alexander, getting more excited with every passing moment.

Hephaestion started to caress his lower stomach; the concoction that he had drunk early that afternoon was wearing off and he didn't think he'd be able to go on masking his pain. That's why he decided to deliver his last blow and ran.

"You also decided to keep Bagoas, knowing how much I detest his presence. By taking him to our bed, you have violated our most sacred vow of being just us. I accepted Roxane because you need an heir but never that Persian slut, and you didn't have any remorse to choose him over me; even the night before my departure because you told me _it was harder to be alone the night before an important campaign_" Hephaestion spoke with venom in his voice.

Alexander got angrier and decided that it was his time to counterattack.

"You are talking about unconditional love but you brought your woman with you, and dared to display your love publicly when you have always told me off whenever I wanted to do the same thing "

"I did exactly the same you did, Sire, and maybe the time to think about my own heir has come, because no matter what you say, your son will be always be yours, never ours" explained Hephaestion with sadness in his baritone voice.

"So you have decided to start a family without my consent, General?" asked the king

"I didn't know I had to ask for your permission, Sire" said Hephaestion with surprise in his voice.

"Of course you have to, you are MY partner" shouted Alexander.

"I was simply one of your lovers, Sire, but not any more" hissed the statement through tight teeth.

"So you have decided for both of us …" said the king

"In a way, you pushed me to take this decision. I'd better leave now in good terms that later in anger" suggested Hephaestion.

But Alexander was not ready to let him go and shouted at the retreating back of his former lover:

"You won't be happy with her, I'll take care of that myself"

Hephaestion shivered and went on walking with tears in his eyes; he couldn't believe how his king was able to go from love to hate in question of seconds.

He threw himself onto his cot and grabbed his thigh and stomach, the wound hurt really badly and there was no possibility to drink more of the miraculous drink, it could poison him if he overdosed.

He tried to sleep but Alexander's spiteful words went on coming back; he also realized that he was guilty, he had never given the king any clue of his decision but he thought Alexander should have known him better.

Sleep finally caught him and he could rest for a while, trying to gain strength for his life without Alexander.


	3. Alecto is CONSTANT ANGER

**Thank you so much for your comments on this series. I will be answering them as soon as this final chapter is uploaded. As always, I'd like to know what you think about it!**

* * *

**Alecto is constant anger .3/3**

Alexander was awake all night long and when morning came, he called for a meeting; all his Generals had to be there, not matter if they were already awake or not.

Hephaestion arrived last, and sat on the only empty chair left, at the back of the tent. A smiling Cassander, who looked at him with a tiny smirk on his handsome face, now occupied his usual place. The rest of the Generals asked him about his well-being and he was answering them back when they were rudely silenced by a serious king; his face looked like sculpted in cold marble but his eyes were on fire as soon as they set them on that well-known body.

Alexander closed his eyes, composed himself and started the meeting. He announced that they would continue their march to the East when most of his men gathered there started to protest and speak against his decision. Only one man remained in silence because he clearly knew he was the cause of the King's decision, he would punish Hephaestion by not giving him time to have a full recovery.

Alexander had started to show his anger and Hephaestion prayed to the gods that the dark feeling didn't turn into wrath; he knew what constant anger could do to Alexander; it could cloud his mind and his reasoning could become very difficult to decipher or follow.

Alexander looked at his men and speaking with words as loud as a thunder, he made them shut up and told them off because of their lack of commitment to his king.

As soon as the agitated voices died out, Alexander turned his weapons against Hephaestion and shot his question: "General Amyntoros, don't you have anything to say?"

Hephaestion looked at him with pain in his eyes and answered:

"I can't Sire because I don't know what your former decisions were as I was away for so long"

"Yes, that's true, I've never had a General that worked as slow as you do, but, well, I have to accept that not every of my Generals has talents as the rest have, and that some might have gained their positions due to personal favours"

Hephaestion blushed deeply and then paled immediately; the King's words had wounded him deeply and he also felt embarrassed in front of his Companions due to his king's revelations.

A pregnant silence invaded the room and all the eyes were set on the brunette General who was still staring at his king. He cleared his voice and said:

"I didn't realize I was doing such a bad job, Sire, I apologize for being so inefficient and I will do anything to solve the situation."

"Of course you will, if not …" and the threat remained floating in the air.

"If you allow me, I need to see the doctor now" he said with a tiny voice.

"Why is that?" the king asked angrily. "Do you want to check your blood pressure?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"No, Sire. The doctor has to remove the stitches of my wound and I know he is about to go away for a couple of days and he wants to do it before leaving" Hephaestion explained.

"I wasn't informed about that injury, General" said the king.

"It was taken care of but the removal of the stitches needs a specialist. Do I have your permission, Sire?" asked Hephaestion with his eyes casted down.

"Yes, take someone with you" said Alexander with a worried voice.

"It is not necessary, Sire, Megara will assist the doctor" replied Hephaestion.

Alexander saw red again, how does Hephaestion dare to defy him, mentioning the name of that woman in his presence? So he spitted at Hephaestion once more:

"She can't, I have never allowed her presence in my Army, she is a foreigner and she will be considered as an enemy"

Hephaestion couldn't keep his tongue quiet and told him:

"She comes from one of the purest Macedonian families; she is more Macedonian than your Queen, in fact she is purer than yourself because both of her parents were Macedonian."

Alexander approached where Hephaestion was standing and hit him on his face, with his fist closed. The brunette's head hit the wall behind due to the hard impact and his lower lip started to bleed as well as his nose.

"Don't you ever dare to talk to me like that, you filthy Athenian, who only got power by the charming of your thighs"

In that moment, Cleitus grabbed Alexander from behind while Ptolemy helped Hephaestion to sit on the nearest chair. The violent blow had made him make a rough movement and the wound in his stomach had started to bleed again.

"Set me free, Cleitus and take that traitor out of my sight, or else I won't answer for my actions" shouted a furious king.

Hephaestion was taken away by Ptolemy and Perdicas to see Philip, who saw with horror the state of his patient.

"What happened General, have you fallen on your way here?" asked the doctor worriedly.

"No, Philip, Alexander hit me because I spoke my mind and defended the honour of Megara"

"By almighty Zeus, what's the problem with him? Doesn't he have the minimum respect for a wounded person? I will talk to him later"

"Please, don't do it, that will only anger him more and I don't need more blows in this already battered body" asked Hephaestion.

Therefore, the wise doctor remained in silence, cleaned the General's face and put a kind of plaster in the broken nose and he finally proceeded to take the stitches out. It was a painful operation but Hephaestion resisted it stoically because he had more pain in his heart than in his full body.

Philip suggested Hephaestion to remain in bed for the rest of the day and to drink only water; the old man was sure that Hephaestion's stomach would not tolerate anything solid after the hard ordeal the poor man had suffered early in the day.

Lunchtime arrived and Alexander sat at his usual place with all the companions in their places. He spotted Hephaestion's empty place and asked one of his pages to go and tell the General that the King commanded him to have lunch with the rest of the officers.

The page came back shortly after with a scroll, he handed it out to the king, who read it carefully.

The tic on his grey eye revealed that the news had startled him but only Ptolemy and Cleitus realized that. The king told them to start eating and that he was coming back soon.

Alexander walked towards Hephaestion's tent and entered without being announced, he didn't believe the doctor's note, he wanted to catch his former lover with his woman, frolicking or having sex but what he found surprised him up to the core of his heart; Hephaestion was lying on his cot, wearing only a cotton loincloth, and sleeping. For the first time since two days ago, Alexander could take a good look at him and he discovered that the brunette had lost weight, he also saw the big wound and he froze there in the spot; he could have lost him but the faithful soldier had defied Tanathos again to be back and beside his king.

When Alexander reached the bedside, he could clearly see the slit lower lip and the stiff bandage on the broken nose and he winced, thinking how hard he should have hit him to make such a big damage. He stood there for some minutes, contemplating his own work and he realized that he might have gone too far. He would have to control his jealousy and anger or else Hephaestion could result seriously injured or dead.

The king went back to the table and he was not talkative as former days, in fact he had a serious expression on his face and his eyes were bright less.

They were nearly finishing their meal when heated voices were listened outside the room and suddenly a red-haired woman entered shouting at the guards who couldn't stop her.

Alexander lifted his head and a wide smile appeared on his face; he stood up and started to walk towards the woman. When she reached him, she slapped him strongly and asked demanding for a true answer.

"How could you hit Phai like that, Xander? Are you crazy or stupid?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Meg, wait! Let me explain and why are you so angry? When did you arrive? How did you get here?" Alexander asked his childhood friend.

"Fine, so you are definitely stupid! I arrived two days ago with Phai because he found me in a market and I am so angry because you have hurt him not only physically but also emotionally. Do you know how much that wound hurts him? Do you know how many hours I spent looking after him when the high fever ravished his body and he called desperately for you in his delirium or when the pain was unbearable?" she spoke so softly that Alexander had to get closer to listen to her.

"So you are the woman I saw him with …" whispered Alexander, covering his face with his hands.

"Yes, I was and you had to jump to your own conclusions"

"But he … he told me he wanted a family … that he needed a change …" stuttered Alexander.

"Of course, you know how Phai is, he would blame himself or lie if that helped you to forget him …" Megara explained.

"But I was waiting for him, I was even preparing a celebration for our twentieth anniversary …" Alexander tried to explain but Megara cut him plainly.

"Yes, sure, when you have a pregnant wife and a eunuch warming your bed …" her voice was rising again.

"But he is not longer sharing my bed, I left him months ago" said the king.

"Because he was not more exotic or interesting. How can you assure that you won't fall again for another?" she asked

"But … but Phai never said anything" he tried to justify his actions.

"Did he have to say? Don't you know him? What could he say if you are the Great Alexander?" she said smirking.

"Yes, and as I am the king I can do whatever I want" Alexander contradicted himself when he was angry.

"So that's it, as clear as crystal, and Hephaestion, as any free man, could do that too. He was too broken, Alexander, he couldn't tolerate that situation anymore. Now, if I am not more considered an enemy, I will go and look after my friend who needs me to recover from the blows and words filled with anger and hate that his former partner shouted at him in front of his companions. Good day, Sire" and saying that the red-haired woman left the tent.

And Alexander remained there, nailed to the dusty floor, seeing his childhood friend going to see the only man he had ever loved in his life and that he had lost forever due to his fury.

Finis …


	4. Tisiphone is the avenger of murder I

Title: F is for FURY. Chapter 4: Tisiphone is the avenger of murder 4A /4.

Author: too_beauty

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not Phai would be among us, living under my "protection".

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

This started as a one-shot and ended in the Fury Series, each chapter for each Fury, I really hope you enjoy this till the end, as it is not a typical plot for me.

* * *

*Present time*

Eight years had gone by after the "big fight"; Alexander was the king of the known world and his former lover was still by his side as his second in command, his Chiliarch to be exact.

* * *

*Flashback*

Two years after the "big fight", Alexander and Hephaestion settled down their differences once Hephaestion was back from his journey. The brunette had left the army immediately after it and he had travelled around the empire with Megara, enjoying for the first time all the places that had cost him most of his wounds and his young years.

The journey took them almost two years. And even though Hephaestion had a wonderful time with his childhood friend, he couldn't fool her; he had left his heart inside Alexander's chest, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

Seeing his dear friend so miserable, Megara insisted on going back to Babylon; it was time Hephaestion got his heart and life back. It took them three months to locate the marching Army and they were quite surprised to discover that Alexander had hardly moved while they were gone.

Both friends were welcomed back warmly by most of the companions, who organized a small banquet at Ptolemy and Tais's house.

They were in the middle of the celebration when the voices suddenly died out. They looked at a very still king, who was standing at the door with a sheepish look in his two-coloured eyes.

Tais, being a woman accustomed to deal with men's swinging moods, approached the door and welcomed the blonde with a kind smile, inviting him to join the party.

Alexander stood in front of the newcomers and whispered a warm welcome. Megara answered with a hug and Hephaestion with a reverent "Thank you, Sire" and everybody in the room could listen to the king's heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

The joyful environment died out a little and Hephaestion could feel Alexander's eyes following him around the room. He knew he had to put Alexander's mind at peace but he was still hurt.

Alexander stayed for a while but when it was too hard for him to see Hephaestion so cheerful with others and so serious with him, he decided to go back to the palace. He knew who could help him get rid of his melancholy. He bid them health and left silently, not before sending a loving look towards Hephaestion.

Alexander went directly to this person's chamber and sat on his bed. His two-year-old heir Patroclus was peacefully sleeping with a tiny smile on his baby face. Alexander caressed the small back, feeling proud of the small human being in front of him. He really wanted to see his son awake so he could bask in those oceanic eyes, inherited from his grandfather, and a match to another pair of blue eyes that used to look at him with love years ago. And there, in the dark and alone, the king of the known world shed bitter tears of guilt and despair.

Some days after their return, Hephaestion and Megara, who was now sharing the brunette's house, received the visit of Ptolemy. The tall blonde sat down, feeling exhausted. Hephaestion was worried, his friend really looked tired, so he asked him if there was something he could help him with. Ptolemy covered his face with both hands and so he could hid his smile; if his plans worked fine, his friend would soon become part of the army again.

Ptolemy explained that they were having serious difficulties in finding new suppliers; the Army had now such a big amount of soldiers that it was quite difficult to provide them with good food. Apart from that, many previous suppliers had refused their products as soon as they had discovered that Hephaestion was no longer in charge. Most of them were afraid of not being paid because it had happened that some vicious generals had kept the money for themselves.

Hephaestion looked at his friend seriously but Ptolemy fanned his hand in a gesture of belittling the problem and asked Hephaestion to share with him more about his travelling experiences.

Even though Hephaestion told him about his travels, the older companion could see the wheels of Hephaestion's brain spinning, thinking for a quick solution to his problem.

Days went by and suddenly a delegation of merchants appeared in the palace asking for an audience with the supplies master. It happened that Alexander was walking by when he saw the men in his palace so he approached to find out what they were doing there.

The merchants greeted the king and told him that master Amyntoros had spoken to them and had given his word that they could go back to business with the Macedonian Army because no one was going to fail them again. Alexander nodded and led them to Ptolemy's desk.

The older blonde was reading a letter from Hephaestion who was anticipating him the merchants' visit and their desire to provide again with supplies on the promise of being paid in time.

Alexander looked at Ptolemy with a serious face and asked him to see him as soon as the meeting was over.

Two hours later, Ptolemy knocked the door of his king's chamber and he was received by Alexander and his stony voice. He demanded a direct answer: what was going on and why he had not been informed about the supplies problem.

Ptolemy retold his casual conversation with Hephaestion and he told him he had been quite surprised with the merchants' presence. He also showed him Hephaestion's letter, in it he had included more names and places to look for supplies.

Alexander's face softened a bit at the sight of his former lover's handwriting and a tiny butterfly caressed the pit of his stomach. If only he could get his Phai back and tell him how much he was missed and still loved.

He decided to send a thank you – letter to Hephaestion and he also included and invitation to have dinner at the palace that night if it was possible for him.

Hephaestion was more than astonished when he received the messenger, who was waiting for his reply. He thought about it for a while and answered with a single "yes".

When Helios was setting down, Hephaestion was still pacing his chamber; he wanted to look nice but at the same time, he didn't want to show that he had taken too much care of his appearance.

Megara was enjoying his friend's nervousness and she had been praying for Aphrodite's help so they could settle their differences. Both former lovers needed a closure.

Hephaestion entered the palace and after being saluted by the night watch, he was taken to the private dining room. Alexander was pacing along the place but froze in the spot as soon as the guard announced Hephaestion's presence.

Alexander walked towards his friend who bowed his still slender body slightly and a cracked "Joy to you, Sire" escaped from his lips. When the greeting was not returned, Hephaestion dared to lift his gaze and looked at Alexander, who had a painful expression in his face.

"You don't have to bow, Hephaestion, it is an informal dinner" said Alexander.

"But you are still the king" said Hephaestion putting his stress on king.

Alexander realized that he had made the first mistake and he really doubted things would be settled between them anytime soon.

"But you are my dearest friend, Phai" he added with a sheepish expression.

"Am I?" asked Hephaestion as if he was trying to get the real meaning of Alexander's words.

"You were, are and always will be" replied Alexander seriously.

"You could have fooled me anytime" said the brunette.

"I'm sorry, you don't know how deeply sorry I am"

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't object the king's decision"

Alexander didn't want to go on exchanging these kind of words so he suggested having dinner.

Hephaestion discovered that all his favourite food was on display on the table and that there was no page to serve them. Alexander served him with great pleasure seeing how Hephaestion was enjoying every treat.

They kept the conversation to a minimum, but Alexander asked about his journey and his impressions about the territory and the people. When Hephaestion finished his retelling, Alexander suggested that he should write a book, including his maps and drawings. He also added that he would have the empire support in this new challenge. Hephaestion blushed deeply, even though all the nasty things that had happened between them, Alexander did really know him better than others did, because he had already begun writing "My journey around Alexander's empire".

They were sharing their dessert when a woman entered the dining room, she approached the king and announced that the little prince was restless and asking for his father. Alexander stood up immediately and, turning round, he asked Hephaestion to accompany him so he could meet his son. Hephaestion nodded, he couldn't utter a word, his throat had closed at the mere thought of the forgotten infant, one of his dreams he would never get and one of the few dreams that Alexander had achieved alone, without him.

Alexander entered his son's chamber and picked him up from his bed. The little blonde boy snuggled onto his father's chest but he suddenly realized that they weren't alone. He lifted his head from his resting place and looking at his father with very big eyes, he asked:

"Is he …?"

"Yes, he is, my son. He is back with us"

Hephaestion looked at them confused, how did the little prince know who he was? He looked back at them and heard a soft voice asking:

"Phaistion, hug Patroclus?"

Hephaestion looked at the little blonde, his chubby arms outstretched towards him, waiting for him to pick him up. He hesitantly got closer and took him in his arms; arms that were used to carrying swords, shields or horse reins but never something so fragile and precious.

The brunette was greeted with a sloppy and wet kiss on his cheek and tiny hands caressed his shaven face. A stray tear rolled down his face and a worried Patroclus dried it with his fingers, whispering.

"Phaistion, not cry, Phaistion happy. Phaistion with Patroclus"

And if Hephaestion might have any doubt about Alexander's repentance, it was erased by the little bundle in his arms.

*End of flashback*


	5. Tisiphone is the avenger of murder II

Title: F is for FURY. Chapter 4: Tisiphone is the avenger of murder 4B /4.

Author: too_beauty

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not Phai would be among us, living under my "protection".

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

This started as a one-shot and ended in the Fury Series, each chapter for each Fury, I really hope you enjoy this till the end, as it is not a typical plot for me.

* * *

**Chapter 4B.**

"Uncle Phai, uncle Phai" shouted the six-year-old prince while running into the garden.

A hurried 41-year–old former General came out of his house.

"What is happening, Patroclus? Are you hurt? Are you in danger?" he asked hugging the little boy who buried his tear-stained face in his chiton.

"I hate him, I hate him!" he answered shouting.

"Who?"

"Father"

"Don't say that! What has he done to upset you so much?"

"He is so stubborn, he doesn't let me do anything, he is irritable when you are not around, and Mother is ….."

"What about the Queen?" Hephaestion asked, drawing small circles in the boy's back to calm him down.

"She is irritating!"

"Enough! You can't speak about your parents like that, my prince. You don't have any idea how many sacrifices they had done to have you" he explained.

"They don't understand me as you do" the boy claimed, still grabbing his chiton.

"But I am not your father" he stated.

"I wish you were, uncle. You are the one I trust more, you are the only one I consider my friend" the little boy said, a bit embarrassed.

"That's sad. What about the other children attending school with you?" Hephaestion asked, while he racked the blonde curls as he used to do to Alexander when they were young.

"They accept me because I am the prince but you …" he started to explain.

"I am an old man who has seen many things and met many people and I like to think about human nature and people's reactions" Hephaestion tried to minimize the importance of his words.

"Can I stay here tonight?" the boy asked with a pleading voice.

"Well, that depends on what your parents decide" the man said seriously.

"I need to stay with you, uncle, you are my favourite person in the world!" the boy begged dramatically.

"Fine, I'll send a messenger to the palace but if your parents want you to go back, I can't refuse" Hephaestion explained, knowing beforehand the king's answer.

Alexander sent immediately his approval despite the queen's opposition but he knew how well his son and Hephaestion got along with each other and that also gave him the opportunity to visit the comfy house where the Chiliarch lived.

After returning from his travel, and setting things right with Alexander, Hephaestion had only demanded not to live in the palace because it was quite painful for him; his house was at a short walking distance from the royal residence and that's why the little Patroclus could go and come alone without any danger.

* * *

Hephaestion and Patroclus had dinner and the cook prepared the prince's favourite meal. They were enjoying some caramel figs when Patroclus started to move on his chair, giving Hephaestion strange looks. The brunette was sure that the little boy wanted to ask him something serious and even though he wanted to give him his answers, he also knew that the little boy would ask when it was the correct time.

"Uncle, why weren't you here when I was born?" the blonde asked with a tiny voice.

"Because I was travelling" the brunette answered right away.

"But you left knowing that I was on my way" the boy insisted.

"Yes, I regretted that but I needed to be far away" Hephaestion said, his voice not as firm as it was before.

"Because you hated father" Patroclus announced without any doubt.

"No! don't say that, I never hated him; I was really upset with him due to some things he had done" Hephaestion answered without knowing how much the little prince knew about the big fight.

"Because he cheated on you with the Persian slut and my …" Patroclus said but was immediately interrupted.

"Who told you that and who taught you such filthy language?" Hephaestion asked, feeling aghast.

"Umm Cleitus! He was always repeating that and Father always got mad at him so he sent him away" Patroclus repeated proudly.

"You are too young to understand what had happened but now your father and I are friends again and we have left the past behind us" Hephaestion explained, trying to bring that embarrassing conversation to an end.

"But he is still there, at the palace, and you are here alone; it is not fair, I want you to live in the palace with us. Maybe we can ask for the furthest chamber in the other side of the palace grounds and share a room" the boy said smiling madly as he had found a good reason to have his uncle nearer.

"No, it is not possible, cub, I don't feel comfortable living there and I like my little house too much; apart from that here we can stay late and have as many sweets as we want and nobody controls us" Hephaestion said, trying to bribe his little treasure.

"Umm, that's right. But why does Mother dislike you? Even grandma Olympia loves you and she is quite difficult to please" Patroclus had tried to understand that without finding a suitable answer.

Hephaestion laughed heartily and ruffling the boy's hair, he picked him up in his arms. He took him to the prince's room in his house, especially prepared for him. He helped him change into his night clothing and tucked him in under the fur blanket. He kissed his forehead and bid him health.

However, sleep did not come to the chiliarch; Patroclus's questions had arisen new doubts about that old problem and he found no answers, once more. He decided to go to bed and rest.

A violent storm broke in the middle of the night, thunders boomed in the sky while lightings lit it for seconds, leaving then the earth in darkness. A lightly tap on his shoulder woke the brunette, he opened his still sleepy eyes and saw little Patroclus totally terrified, standing next to his bed. The man looked at him, opened the sheets and let the boy climb into his bed. The poor little thing was really cold and shivering; he hugged his uncle tightly and resting his head on the broad chest, he snuggled up to his neck and whispering _"Thank you papa",_ he fell asleep.

Hephaestion held his breath for a minute and whispered back _"I am not your father, cub",_ the little boy opened his sleepy blue eyes and said _"Yes you are, Father says you are Alexander too and Mother gets angry with him every time he reminds her of that"._

A warm feeling nestled in Hephaestion's heart and putting his arms around the little body, they went back to sleep.

The next morning, there was noise outside the house, grooms running and speaking lowly while a horse neighed loudly and terrified the new stable boy.

Patroclus ran out of the house, with Hephaestion right behind him, and stood in front of his father. The king knelt on the ground and opened his arms wide; Patroclus looked back to Hephaestion and the brunette just made a slight nod movement, making him remember of another blonde looking for his approval many years ago, that time before a Persian queen.

Alexander apologized to his son for being so hard the day before and Patroclus kissed his cheek soundly. The boy took his hand, led him back into the house, made him sit at the table, and shared their breakfast. A silent Hephaestion, whose smile grew when he saw his two most important men at his table, witnessed the whole incident.

The conversation flowed easily among the three of them but the time to depart came soon. A very annoyed prince left his uncle's side but what he didn't notice was that his father was feeling the same annoyance.

* * *

Months of comfortable relationship went by until something happened. Roxanne was in one of her bad moods and everything was bad in front of her eyes. She was in a warlike mood, sneering at anyone who dared to challenge her and looking for someone to quarrel with. To his disgrace, Hephaestion was about to become her favourite target.

She started to belittle him in his duties, telling him off when he expressed his opinions aloud, always pointing out his flaws and laughing at him whenever he appeared to gain some of his former confidence.

But what really angered her most was the total lack of response, Hephaestion kept his mouth closed, lowered his eyes and left the room as soon as the Queen began with her diatribe against him.

One night, King Alexander was offering a small banquet for his Companions and the Queen was also among the guests; she had decided that Hephaestion was about to suffer the most unexpected experience of his life and due to that, he would have to abandon the palace forever, walking with his feet first, towards Hades's domain.

Roxanne had been secretly learning about some dark things and like Tisiphone, she had learnt to use snakes at her will. She saw how her king lost his words when the brunette entered the banquet. In spite of his 42 summers, Hephaestion had not lost his beauty and his tight grip over Alexander's heart. He was still handsome, his body was toned and well cared and even though she knew he had no lover and that he had not been with Alexander in the last eight years, she suddenly felt the need to punish him for all those years he had been her husband's lover and owner of the royal heart. She also had to add to her wrath the unconditional love her son Patroclus felt for his uncle Phai. The young prince behaved so similar to the brunette that it made her guts twist with fury.

Her first attempts to provoke him had been useless; the brunette used to leave the place and he never dared to confront her. What was worse was that Alexander used to take the brunette's side and she was always seen as the jealous woman. She really did not care about Alexander's love anymore; she just wanted to get rid of the blue-eyed man so he did not spoil her son as he did with her husband.

After the banquet, Hephaestion retired to his house after bidding his king health. The Macedonian ruler had been looking forward to the opportunity of talking to him alone. He did not know why but Alexander had felt the need to spend some alone time with Hephaestion because Patroclus had retold him about their conversation and he needed to set some things right immediately. Alexander was eager to show his Phai that he was still in love with him, that he wanted to get back the close and intimate relationship they used to have and more important that he needed him by his side at the palace, where he would be able to see him more frequently.

While the king was lost in his deep thoughts, he did not notice that Roxanne had disappeared no longer after Hephaestion had departed. Alexander decided to go and kiss Patroclus good night and then he would go to Hephaestion's house and talk to him. However, he was held up by some of the companions and then by his own son who demanded a retelling of Gaugamela's battle.

It was the wee hours when Alexander was free again and knowing that Hephaestion must have been already asleep, he decided to go back to his chamber and get up earlier to visit his favourite man. As he was walking to his room, he saw a shadow coming from the back garden; he asked them to stop but the shadow ran quickly and got lost among the trees. Alexander chased them but he found no one there. He thought that maybe it was a trick of the nighttime and his own anxiety.

He was about to return to the hall when he felt a cold shiver run along his spine and a pang of strong pain nestled in his heart. His lips parted and a single word came out of them "Phai".

He ran fast towards his soul mate's house and knocked on the door. A sleepy maid opened it and the king entered and walked towards the brunette's room. He stopped by the door ajar and screamed so loudly that the people in the house realized that something bad had happened.

The maid followed the king and found him, cradling tenderly in his arms, the dead body of her master. She shouted at Alexander to be careful when a hissing sound told them who had been the responsible of the brunette's death. With a clean cut of his dagger, Alexander beheaded the poisonous snake and then threw the weapon to a side to take Hephaestion's corpse in his arms again. He stood up slowly and leaving his former lover on his bed, he cried his heart out.

A shiny thing on the floor called the king's attention; he knelt by it and picked it up; Alexander immediately recognized the earring as one of Roxanne's and remembered that she had been wearing it during the banquet.

He asked the maid to look after the body until he came back. Alexander had experienced in his life the full force of the Erinyes and in that moment he realized that Tisiphone was being born inside his heart, she was the avenger of murder and he would avenge his beloved's death.

He ran fast as the wind and kicking Roxanne's door, he let himself in. The queen saw with horror in her dark eyes that her sin had been discovered, but she did not care, she had finally had her revenge on the brunette and she would die happily knowing that Hephaestion was no longer among the livings.

Alexander grabbed her by her shoulders and putting his strong hands around her neck, he started to tight his grip. Roxanne did not try to free herself and a mad smile and laugh took residence in her face and voice.

The king was even madder, the woman had not tried to deny her murder and so he would show her no mercy. He could clearly see how the light in her eyes was diminishing and her breathing was coming out with more difficulty. He was about to add a twist to her neck when a noise behind him made him stop.

"Don't do that, Xander, she is not worth it" a faltering and croaked voice said.

Alexander turned round and discovered his Phai standing up, being supported by the royal doctor and Ptolemy.

"You cannot be alive, my snake was poisonous" Roxanne shouted hysterically.

"You should have chosen an adult snake; I am a big man and her poison was not lethal" Hephaestion explained, repeating the simple explanation the doctor had given.

Alexander called some of his guards, told them to take her away, and locked in a cell in the barracks; he would think deeply how he would punish her for her attack. The former queen was taken while she shouted bitter insults towards the brunette, who remained standing up. As soon as she passed the door, his knees bent and he should have fallen to the floor like a bag of lead if Alexander had not supported him in his arms.

The royal doctor said that, even though he was out of danger, there might be some consequences, such as high fever or numbing in his bitten arm. Hephaestion was immediately taken to his former chamber, which had been kept as he had left it eight years ago.

The doctor fussed over him for some minutes, checking for any other injury and when he was satisfied, he left the patient with this beloved friend. Hephaestion closed his eyes that were quite heavy due to the concoction and let a long sigh leave his mouth when he felt Alexander's strong arms around his body. He nestled his head beneath Alexander's chin and setting his cheek onto the broad chest, he fell asleep, feeling safe and loved for the first time in the last eight years.

Queen Roxanne was not killed as she deserved; the very same Hephaestion pleaded for her life, mostly due to Patroclus's peace of mind. She was exiled to the most remote part of the empire where she lived until she took her own life one year after.

Alexander and Hephaestion took baby steps and were able to kindle the former flame of their love, which had never been extinguished at all, with the addition of a very eager blond prince who was excited of having his two papas together again.

Having suffered the three Furies in his short life, Alexander decided that he would not waste another second in them when he had now a faithful partner and a smart son to live for.

Finis.


End file.
